


Daddy's weird

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: Another one shot ficlet involving a request of a rayllum kiddo looking for daddy's horns.





	Daddy's weird

“ Why is daddy so weird? “

 

The endless questions of a prattling three year old would always fall on eager ears, an answer never too far off. But this one stubbed the elven mother as she gazed down at the brunette below her. The little boy, affectionately named after his Grandfather Harrow, was rubbing his own head to feel his horns, and staring up at his father in confusion.

 

Rayla couldn’t help but giggle as she raised her child up to rest in her arms, the both of them approaching a rather perplexed Callum. He shrugged in her direction, not really knowing how to respond to such an innocent inquiry. Typically their sons curiosities settled in between ‘why does bait smell funny?’ Or the ever popular ‘will you tell me a story?’. He never expected to need to explain this at such a young age. Of course, he knew at some point a half elf half human child would want to know their bloodline. But surely the boy had a billion other things to ponder about and explore at this stage of his young life.

 

“ I don’t know my dear. Maybe they are there and ya just gotta feel around for em. “ Rayla sneered as she raised Harrow to Callums head, and he began to meticulous rub through his hair, furrowing it and earning nothing but stifled groans from the prince. He was a little one, and didn’t fully grasp the concept of gentleness yet.

 

“ I- don’t think- “ Callum flinched as a handful of his hair was tugged at roughly, “ -you’ll find anything, son. “

 

Rayla cackled at Callums discomfort, reaching up to join in on the effort to locate his nonexistent horns. She rubbed his head with care, but hard enough to further mess his now tangled locks. “ I don’t know dear, I think I feel somethin’ “, she urged Harrow to keep searching, a proud smile on her face.

 

In an effort to stop the torture, Callum wrapped his arms around the two and swung them around quickly, landing with them both on their bed near by. Laughter quickly filled the room from the trio as several more rounds of ‘find daddy’s horns’ commenced. And as the game ended and Harrow positioned himself in his fathers lap, finally realizing there were no horns to be found, Callum graciously enlightened him about the differences between humans and elves.

 

“ So am I weird? “ the innocent boy tilted his head, looking between his mother and father.

 

“ Absolutely not, you are one of a kind. “ Rayla ensured him with a finger to his nose. He giggled and cuddled up between them both, sighing happily as he toyed with the tassels of a pillow.

 

“ Now what you should really be asking is why your mothers ears are so big. “ Callum joked, making mock gestures of outlandishly huge ears on the sides of his head.

 

That received a sweet childlike laughter from their son, and a quick jab in the side from his less than amused wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
